Galand/Plot
Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to weaken the seal on the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, Galand and the rest of his the Ten Commandments appeared before Fraudrin (in Dreyfus' body) and the terrified ex Great Holy Knight. Shortly after being updated on the current state of Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they head East for Edinburgh Hill to recuperate their magical power. In agreement the Ten Commandments depart Zhuhur Valley, leaving Hendrickson alone. They arrived at Edinburgh Hill where Galand and his fellow Commandments find a ruined castle, commenting on the powerful magic that destroyed it and finding a 30,000ft deep hole, which they concluded was Meliodas's doing. Overhearing his comrades' conversation about the two Albion's destruction in the Fairy King's Forest and Camelot while resting, Galand was overjoyed to hear that there are powerful people still around even and wanted some action, but Zeldris stopped him as he reminded the Galand that it was their pride that got them sealed by the Goddess Clan 3,000 years ago, which Galand ignored. He arrives at Camelot and say he jumped 72 times to reach his destination. He makes himself known before the southern kingdom's Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins who were unnerved by his presence. Galand revealed that he knew Meliodas and was surprised he didn't age at all for the last three thousand years. He then decided to test his power slightly by swinging his weapon and destroying a large inhabited area. While the Seven Deadly Sins fought bravely they were no match against Galand. Merlin's attempt to use magic against Galand failed and then, when she tried to trick him, Galand's ability Truth petrified her. When Meliodas used his demonic power, Galand still overpowered him, saying he had become weak. He then left Camelot, as he was led to believe he had killed everyone, but had simply been deceived by Gowther. When he returns, Galand reveals to everyone he killed Meliodas, which they don't believe. Galand gets flustered by their disbelief and states that they should not doubt his words. Istar arc Later, Galand senses Diane heading toward Edinburgh Castle and, along with Monspeet, confronts Diane. Galand is then assaulted by Creation magic and trapped inside a stone prison. Matrona appears and rescues Diane, leaving Galand inside his prison. He quickly destroys the prison and attacks the ground in an attempt to kill the two escaping giants, where he only manages to injure Matrona. Later, when Meliodas appears in front of the commandments, Galand tells his comrades to stay back and let him fight Meliodas. The latter easily defeats him within five seconds and leaves after giving the Ten Commandments a warning. After his sudden defeat Galand screams into the air and appears extremely frustrated. Enraged by his humiliating defeat, Galand demanded Melascula to find Meliodas so he could kill him. She refused and stated that Galand was not strong enough to defeat him in his current state. Zeldris decided to split the Ten Commandments in every part of Britannia to subjugate and regain their magic power by whatever means necessary and Monspeet is curious about the Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas had mentioned, Galand fiercely protested his defeat and almost lied in the process, but was saved by Drole, who chided him for lying and reminded him that the Ten Commandments could be effected by their own commandments as well. Ravens arc Zeldris then declared the beginning of Britannia's domination in the name of the Demon King and all of the Ten Commandments left Edinburgh Castle, in groups of two, to replenish their magical power. He is later shown to have gone off with Melascula, who was in the process of summoning the souls of the dead. He eats one only for her to tell him not to, and simply grunts to himself, seemingly still infuriated about his defeat at the hands of Meliodas. thumb|left|140px|Galand slices Ban in half. Later, Melascula senses that one of the souls she revived is resisting her influence. They decide to see what has happened and encounter Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. When Ban rudely asks who they are, Galand retorts that Ban is bold for a mere human. Seemingly annoyed that Ban stated that he would kill anyone who hurt his woman Galand at high speed jumps behind Ban and slices him in half, also creating a large crack running across the field's. Angry that the fight seemed to be over he called his seemingly defeated opponent vermin, saying that that was not enough to soothe the wound on his face that he received by the traitor, Meliodas as well as the humiliation he received from him. demanding to know why Melascula didn't go after Meliodas instead. Ban, hearing that the wound on his face was caused by his captain, reveals himself again to the shock of the two demons. thumb|right|220px|Galand pushed back by Ban. Demanding to know why he was not dead, despite being split in two, Ban tells Galand that he is Undead Ban, and no one can kill him. Believing that he is some sort of zombie or vampire like creature he smashes Ban's head with his fist again via a surprise attack since as soon as an undead's head is crushed they are doomed. However, once again to Galand's surprise, the sin easily and seemingly lazily gets back up. Interested by his opponent, he offers Ban a deal to make up for his rudeness for calling the sin vermin by letting him get a free attack on him, since he wants to see Ban's true power. Melascula complains that one day that doing things like this would be his undoing but Galand brushes it off, saying it was a handicap on account of the fact it was one vs two. Ban asks if he will not regret his choice however Galand laughs, and proudly announces that Galand the truth will never go back on his words. Ban smiles and then unleashes his Hunter Festival ability, which lets him steal the strength of any living being within a hundred feet radius and hits Galand hard with a kick to the chest pushing him back and then an attack to the head sending him flying and getting covered by dirt. Seemingly a one sided attack Galand is pushed back again and again by Ban's super fast attacking speed, after being informed by Melascula that his strength was stolen by Ban and that he is the worst enemy to face for him, with Ban's powered up body he is currently stronger then Galand himself. thumb|left|230px|Galand consumes Zhivago's soul. Galand and Ban continue to exchange blows until Melascula traps Ban in her Cocoon of Darkness. When they reappear, Melascula has removed Ban's soul which Galand asks if he can eat. Melascula refuses, but he was distracted by Elaine, enabling the soul to escape only for Galand to grab and then eat it. Enjoying the delicacy of the soul he ate from Ban, it turns out to be Zhivago's who took the Fox's Sin of Greed's place and allowed the latter to use his Snatch to steal both of their hearts' simultaneously that temporarily incapacitated Galand and Melascula. Enraged by this, Galand quickly destroys the nearby town and he and Melascula make chase. Shortly thereafter, he notices that his strength has returned. Informed by Melascula that their prey has slowed down considerably, he decides it's best to play a little "game" in order to show what happens to punish those who would dare to defy the Ten Commandments. He begins golfing with huge boulders Melascula removed from a nearby land masses and only narrowly avoids killing them. Afterwards Galand and Melascula chase Ban's group into a secluded bar they find in a mountain. He and Melascula decide to take the chance to enjoy some fine alcohol but alert the bar master that they know he is sheltering the ones they are looking for. Being in a good mood, instead of simply killing them all immediately, he decides to play "Galand Game" a game in which he and the other person take turns hitting each other until one of them dies. The bar master reluctantly agrees and Galand inadvertently knocks him out giving him an encouraging pat on the back. Hours pass until to the bar master awakens at an unspecified time in the morning, reveals himself to be Escanor one of the Seven Deadly Sins that Fraudrin warned them about. They play the game, with Galand even using his Critical Over ability, to no avail. When it is Escanor's turn to attack, his very aura is so terrifying that Galand instinctively tries to run away, breaking his oath not to back out, and his own commandment, turning himself to stone while Escanor proceeds to sigh in disappointment. Prelude to the New Holy War arc When Zeldris calls out to the other Ten Commandments to gather at Camelot castle he noted that Galand was already defeated thus confirming that the Truth of the Ten Commandments is stilled petrified as a statue where he fought Escanor. Eventually, Estarossa finds Galand still petrified, but is able to communicate with him. He asks Estarossa to get Zeldris to lift the decree and free him. However, Estarossa says that would be a pain and immediately destroys Galand, taking his commandment soon afterwards. References }} Category:History